


What's reality? (SLOW UPDATES)

by RubyXSapphire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyXSapphire/pseuds/RubyXSapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happens when a new supernatural creature enters Beacon Hills and fixes itself on the pack? What if this creature could bend reality at it's will? What is this creature is a immature teenager who just likes to meddle with peoples lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's reality? (SLOW UPDATES)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on here so be gentle. Really slow updates as I don't own a computer and I prefer to type on them. Enjoy!

To start off with Stile or the pack didnt really notice anything at first. Sure a few weird things happened here and there like Stiles wearing the same red hoodie everyday and the incident where Malia fully shifted for a day, but nothing alarming. But then bigger things started happening and it all started a Derek's loft. Everyone was thereof the pack meeting like always. All spread out around the room doing there own things Derek,Scott and Kira discussed a new training schedule, Lydia and Stiles sat on the main couch talking respectively to each other, Malia sat on the floor in front of them playing Mario Kart on the Wii with Mason, Liam and Hayden were cuddling on the second couch while Peter lurked in the background somewhere. Everything was going smoothly until they were interrupted by a sudden pop like sound followed by a thud coming from just outside the large metal door. Scott made a signal at his friends to quiet as he and Derek slowly started walking towards the door. Before they could get there someone started to knock frantically. 

"Uh who is it?" Stiles blurted out which earned him many looks of disapproval from the rest of the pack. "Sorry" He whisper sheepishly as he ducked his head down in embarrassment from his foolish actions. 

Before the mysterious knocker could reply, Derek had already ripped the door open with Scott at his side, claws out and ready to fight. But no fight came because in front where every single person the pack members cared about that left Beacon Hills. Everyone sat there stunned as they all stared at each other the first one to break the silence was a very confused Beta by the name of Liam. "Who are these people Scott?"He asked awkwardly as stood up slowly and approached his Alpha who just looked completely and utterly dumbfounded. This seemed to snapped Scott and everyone else out of there trance. 

Stood before the pack were non other then Isaac Lahey, Jackson Whittemore, Cora Hale, Danny Māhealani and Ethan (Nobody knows his last name). "What's going on? How did I get here?" Jackson all but screeched. 

"I was just about to ask the same thing" Derek said as he looked the teens up and down with uncertainty. 

"Come in"Scott said quickly as he stood out of the way for the Teens so they could properly enter the loft. Derek stiffened not fond with the idea of the Scott invited the teens into his home especially under the odd circumstances. The 4 boys and Cora shuffled into the loft and into the living area centered in the middle before finding sitting. 

Derek stared intensely at Cora as she sat of the floor next to Malia and smiled at him. Every inch of him was screaming to hug her, to touch and scent her because she was pack, she was family, his little sister! But he remained where he stood near the door because Cora wouldn't just show up out of the blue and certainly not with the likes of the 3 other boys. Something here wasn't right and Derek needed to find out what it was. "So how did you all get here?" Lydia asked carmly as her eye skirted back and fourth to each new comer. 

"Well one minute I was unlocking my apartment door and the next I'm get at the loft" Danny answered as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"I was at a Lacrosse training, in England!" Jackson stated in panic. "How can I be back here?" 

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Derek snapped "Now calm down you panicing isn't helping anyone" Suprisingly this shut Jackson up. Derek shot his sister another look before he started to pace. This was killing him! Was this really Cora or was is a trap? 

"Derek its me" Cora said as she suddenly appeared in front of him. She reached a hesitnet hand out to him, trying to touch his face. Dereks eyes flashed blue before growling at her but she ignored him and touch h anyway. His tense shoulders instatly relaxed at the familiar touch but he still wasn't 100% convinced. "Why won't you believe me?" Cora whinned as she smelt the discomfort on him. She put her head down for a second ready to give up when an idea popped in her mind. A smirk appeared on her face as she slowly lifted her head. The pack that was walking the whole scene fold out in front of them shared confused but curious looks as the watched the younger girl get on her tio toes. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear. He immediately started to blush and cut her off before nervously scratching his arm and whispered "okay its really them" 

"What?! How can you be so sure? Stiles asked as he flailed his arms. "What did she say to you?" Stiles asked Derek who immediately started to blush again and turned away from him. This made all the werewolves in the room start to snicker "what did she say?" He said whinning but unfortunately he was just meet with knowing eyes and humored smiles "no fair!" Stiles yelled as he crossed his arm, slide down on the couch and started grumbling about "stupid werewolves and their stupid sense of hearing"

" Obviously no one here know what happens but what I do know is that we all have someone to call on our whereabouts" Cora said as she got up and puller her phone out of her pocket "now I you'll excuse me"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter hope you enjoy.


End file.
